Typically, industrial wastes are unwanted and often left unused. In recent years, the rising of the awareness of environmental protection and energy conservation causes people to seek ways to better use resources and reduce wastes. Methods and strategies have been developed for waste management including waste prevention, waste minimisation, waste reuse, waste recycling, energy recovery, and waste disposal. Among the waste management methods and strategies, waste reuse is one of the attractive waste management methods, because it includes converting the unwanted waste to other useful products. Waste reuse is described as turning waste into gold. Thus, it is desirable to develop methods and devices for converting and incorporating the waste into useful products and materials.